


Belgian Waffles and Fried Oreos (Request)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, imagine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Hoping to have a new start in Gotham to begin your independent life, you have a run in with an intelligent man





	Belgian Waffles and Fried Oreos (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday request made by someone on Wattpad. It took awhile and sorry for the minimal Edward here

My cheeks stung as the cool air blew past me. Already feeling the differences between Gotham and Altavista, the giddiness started to brew inside me, excited for the new life that was ahead of me. Life couldn’t get more exciting as my boots crunched against the snow and my thoughts wandered off to pleasant ideas. Of course I knew that Gotham was…not the best of places to live in when looking at its crime rate but I couldn’t help but feel happy that I was in a new location, having a new life, and now being able to have new experiences.

As my feet crunched against the snow, I stopped to raise my hand, waiting for any cabs to pull over and take me to my destination. Luckily, I didn’t have to wait too long as one of the first taxis that came down the road stopped in front of me to be their next customer.

“Where too?”

“Gotham Royal Hotel, please.” And the trip to the hotel was set. The drive there was remotely quiet except for the soft music that played in the background with the occasional horn honking in the slow traffic that the cab was stuck in. My eyes wandered to the worn down, dangerous looking streets, that Gotham is most certainly known for, which was why my family worried at the idea of me moving to this city, but when a billionaire boy wonder insist on having an interview with you for the opportunity to work with him, well, I don’t think most people would turn that down.

As my sightseeing came to end, having a large building be in front of me as well as to hear the cabbie tell me the fare, I exited the taxi and entered the hotel with my luggage right behind me. If all goes well, I’ll just be sleeping in Wayne Manor, personally helping around the home of this young man. Checking into my room, my wandering eyes continued to explore the new setting I was in as I took the elevator up. Upon entering my small dark and grey room that matched the aesthetic of the entire city, I couldn’t help but drop my weight onto the mattress, releasing a sigh as I stared up at the ceiling with thoughts being processed through my head. Bringing myself back to reality feeling as though that enough time has passed, I brought my wrist up to my face to view the time.

With wide eyes, I instantly rose up to a sitting position as time dawned on me. Swiftly rising to my feet, I grabbed my purse and dashed straight toward the door and through the main entrance of the hotel. My interview with Bruce Wayne was nearing and missing it would be the last thing on my mind. I needed this. This job was going to be my fresh start to begin a new independent life for myself. I never even realized how late my flight arrived to Gotham and now, here I am, making a mad dash to his extravagant home, hoping to arrive on time. Running right through the doors I make a sudden stop at the edge of the sidewalk, waving my arm in hopes to grab the attention of any taxi driving by once more. To my misfortune, the few that glided down the street, not bothering to stop for my convenience.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I decided to run down to my destination instead of waiting around noticing that traffic has become heavy. If I try to get a taxi, I won’t be able to make it in time in this rush hour. I stopped for nothing, apologizing to any person I ran into and continued on with my mission and because of my one-tracked mind, I suddenly heard a loud honk coming towards my way and my body hitting hard against the pavement as my head took in most of the heavy impact. With a weight on top of me, my vision suddenly gotten blurry and then heavy eyelids obscured my vision as I was knocked out from consciousness.

.~.~.~.~.

My head hurt. It felt heavy with a pounding to put in extra pain to what I already have. The light made my eyes sting and a crick in my neck only made me feel even worse but besides that, a sudden drop to my stomach came to me as I noticed where I was. My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn’t help but slowly rise up from a bed and observe the area, knowing there was fear in my eyes. My fight or flight instinct suddenly reached an all time high as I heard a bustling coming from the other side of the door. Looking around the edge of the bed and around, I tried to see if my purse was anywhere near by and if any of my belongings were discarded around. But as I kept looking, the sound of the door opening took me by surprise as my eyes widened to see a tall, sharp dressed man enter with a tray. Cowering away slowly as he continued to walk forward, I finally heard his baritone voice break the silence. “Oh good! You’re awake. I was afraid that you would still be knocked out for another day.”

With a shaky small voice, I gained the courage to talk to my likely kidnapper. “W-Where am I?” As he placed the tray on the bedside table, his dark eyes looked at me in curiosity and straighten up his stature to view even more intimidating than he was when he was standing by the door.

“Hmm? Oh! My home. Unfortunately, while I pushed out of the way of a moving vehicle, you hit your head pretty hard on the pavement and decided that it was my responsibility to make sure you get back into good health.” Thinking back, I did recall small bits from whatever had happened but thinking only caused me more pain than I wanted. “You do know who you are, correct? Where you are and where you’re from?”

 

“Uh, Y-yes, yes I do,” I held my head with my head to ease the pain as I finally looked up at him to answer his questions. “My name’s Y/N L/N, I’m in Gotham but I’m from Altavista…” With wide eyes, I looked at him as a sudden realization came to me. “Did you say I was here since yesterday?”

“Uhm, yes. You hit your head pretty hard, like I-”

“Oh no!”

“Oh no?” He repeated in a questioning tone with eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you have a phone?!” I asked in a panicked strained tone.

“Um, yes. In the kitchen…Why?”

“I was suppose to attend an interview yesterday and now I’ve completely missed it!” I said in distressed tone. My entire life depended on this interview, on this job, and now everything seemed as if they were slipping between my fingers. I rose myself off of his mattress and followed him out of the door into a small yet cozy kitchen. “Thank you.” I said to me as he pointed to where his phone was placed in the area.

Nervously twirling my finger through the curly cord, I awaited to hear the ringing to cease and hear the voice of either him or his proper butler to spill from the receiver. As the ringing finally came to end, my breath was held until the sound of British man answered the phone. “You’ve reached Wayne Manor, this is Alfred Pennyworth speaking.”

As my mind blanked for a minute, I instantly made sure to answer back before an awkward silence fell upon the line. “H-hello! This is Y/N, the woman that was suppose to attend her interview. I was hoping that I could speak to Mr. Wayne about my whereabouts yesterday?”

“Right. I’ll put you through.”

Waiting nervously once more, I couldn’t help but have negative thoughts of him giving up on me for not being punctual yesterday. Biting my lip until it started to become a bit painful, my breath hitched once more when I heard the young man on the other line speak. “This is Bruce Wayne.”

“Mr. Wayne! I’m so very sorry for missing the interview yesterday. I was on my way and apparently I was almost hit by car and knocked my head when they pushed me out of the way.” I hope it didn’t sound as if I was lying. Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction, and that usually leads to surprising results.

“Are you alright? You’re not terribly injured are you?” The concern in his voice sounded genuine and eased my mind, showing that (hopefully) my future boss was not a spoiled brat as I was afraid he was.

“I’m fine. Just a hit to my head that put me unconcious for the rest of the day. It would have been much worse if I actually got hit by that car.” As I said that, I looked towards the direction of the lean man who was busying himself with cleaning the dishes used to make my breakfast. I smiled a bit as I took in his physical traits. He was awfully attractive, I will admit.

“I’m glad to hear. If you like, we can reschedule your interview once you’re fully recovered. I prefer to speak to you in your best health. Just call and give Alfred a good date to have the interview.” I was amazed at how kind and mature he sounded over the phone, smiling even more as I still had the opportunity to more than likely earn this job here in Gotham.

“Thank you Mr. Wayne! I absolutely appreciate your understanding and second chance at this.”

“Of course, I just want you to recover after being in Gotham for the first time. Not a very spectacular way to spend as a newcomer unfortunately.” He chuckled out to alleviate the topic of my near death experience.

“No, but I won’t take this incident to heart,” I chuckled back. “Thank you again Mr. Wayne. I really appreciate this!” Ending the call, I turn to see the man with the tray in his hands once more, looking a bit nervous but professional at the same time.

“I brought your breakfast here, unless you want to eat in bed, then I’ll gladly take it back.”

“No, it’s alright! I think me being out of bed will help with this little creaks in my body.” I said as I placed my hand on my shoulder to show the soreness that I felt. Taking a seat at the small dining table, the scent of vanilla and waffles made a smile stretch across my face.

“I hope you’re a fan of tea. I didn’t know whether to make that or coffee but went with the more healthier choice.” He said with a smile as he took a seat in front of me. Sipping cautiously at the still hot contents of the tea cup, I was delighted at the taste that came across my tongue.

“It taste wonderful. Thank you.” Digging in at my breakfast once I felt the rumble in my stomach, I was surprised that what I thought to average belgian waffles are elevated to a magnificent taste. With wide eyes and a hand to my mouth to prevent any food from jumping out of it, I couldn’t help but give him my thoughts on it. “These waffles are amazing! How did you manage to make them taste fantastic!”

“A little secret of mine,” He smiled even more, “Maybe one day I’ll tell you what I do to add some pizazz to them.”

“I’m guessing that’s your way of saying that we should get to know each other if I ever want to know your secrets.” I said to him with a cheeky grin.

“That’s only if you’d like too.”

“Well I’m free today, that is if you don’t have anything planned.”

Finishing his sip of tea with an arched brow and a smirk, he placed his cup down and responded: “Nothing too important that requires my immediate attention but I’ll make a call to the office and inform them that I’ve inconveniently fallen ill.”

.~.~.~.~.~.

As a stranger to Gotham, Edward, as I soon found out, decided that it would be good idea to take a tour of his hometown, showing the less grittier and more lavishing side of Gotham. Finding out that he worked for the mayor, it was only understandable that he wanted to show off that part of town. I was amazed that I’ve fallen acquaintance with someone so formal and important and, to be fairly honest, he was quite attractive. I couldn’t help but steal glances at his looming figure, with his suave hair, his beautifully structured face, and lips I wouldn’t mind having against mine. As I noticed how I’ve been stirring in this attraction, I’ve started subtly flirting with him as well. I would berate myself on doing such a thing but even my inner conscious was egging me on, to take the opportunity to bring myself closer with this kind stranger.

It wasn’t only his physical features that attracted me to him, but how he was as a person and what went on in his mind. For one, he was very intelligent and that was something that liked him all the more. He explained how he use to work for the police in forensics and now he worked with the mayor who was one of his friends. The fact that he accomplished this much at his age was something to admire. Especially when I was still struggling to even make it in this world. Walks around town were spent with him giving off clever riddles that I couldn’t help but find charming and brought more fun to our outing. His entire energy was something that I was swooning over and I only hoped that he didn’t find me as boring as I thought I was, as all I ever do is stay home and read ridiculous romance novels that are far fetched to actually take place.

“I hope you enjoy sweets. I know this wonderful place that serves these fantastic fried oreos.” He said as he looked down at me with a smile as we continued to walk down the now brightening streets of Gotham.

“Sweets are bit of weakness of mine, so please, lead the way.”

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sitting on a park bench, Edward and I enjoyed our time by eating and talking to each other about topics that put each of us in a tangent. It had been a long while since I’ve spoken in depth with another person and it brought me a satisfying feeling.

Noticing the bit of white powder that was left on the corner of his lip while he continued to passionately talk on about everything and anything he knew, I could only giggle at both the mess on him and how one tracked his mind was as words flew out a mile a minute. When he noticed that my attention was not on what he was saying, he stopped and turned his eyes to me, as he asked, “What’s so funny?”

Smiling, I eased his mind that might have thought he had done something embarrassing and smiled. “Nothing. It’s just that,” Raising my to his face, I swiped my thumb across the corner of his lip. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and wider eyes as his adam’s apple bobbed at my action. “You’ve got some powder left on you.” Once I finished my small innocent flirtatious action, I went ahead and took another fried oreo to eat.

“Well, it seems as though you have a bit of a mess yourself.” As quick as he said that, I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks as I felt his, what I now knew, soft lips press against the very edge of my lips. Snapping my head to look at him with my wide eyes, he too, had a red tint to his face.

With the small bit of silence left in between us, I decided to break the increasing tension by saying, “I…might be staying in town for a few days. If I get the job, I’ll being moving in…” He then slightly turned to me with a curious glint in his eye. “I wouldn’t mind having a new “friend” to have around.” Nervously looking back at him, I was surprised to see a smile on his face.

“Well even if you don’t get the job, I’m sure that the mayor could use some extra help in city hall.” He then offered more fried oreos and with a gleaming smile, I accepted it while responding, “I would greatly appreciate that as well as your help and care that you provided for me.”

“Well I couldn’t possibly leave a pretty girl on the streets while having some medical knowledge to treat her.” From there, we could only smile at each other. I only gleamed even more as I felt him scoot a bit closer as well as feeling his hand lightly touch mine. I knew from there that Gotham is going to give me the start that would go beyond my expectations and I was glad that I already have someone along to join me along for this


End file.
